Still Standing Becca's Panties Down Redemption
by Ariel McLass
Summary: After reading Still Standing:"Book Girl",Becca's Choice Story. The angst/hurt in my new story.Lauren Turns The Tables will make more sense.M Rated.Becca's Choice is about a 18 y/o girl who takes a hard spanking w a paddle to repair her friendship w Laure.
1. Chapter 1

Still Standing: "Book Girl", 1, Becca's Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Still Standing, or any of the characters, as they belong to CBS and their studio partners. Any coincidence of names is strictly in the mind of the author and does not represent any persons living or dead.

This is a work of fiction, a parody and is a story loosely based on Still Standing Episode where Lauren and Becca hurtfully pretend to be a girl interested in Brian on the internet and are caught by Lauren's Mom. This story is written as told by Lauren's friend Becca.

It's a story of hurt/angst and forgiveness with contains a discussion of the benefit of spanking for a young woman of 18 years old and the guilt Becca feels hurting Brian, Lauren's brother. This is a hard spanking with no adult overtones. If this subject matter offends you do not read, you have been warned. All characters in this story are eighteen years of age or older.

Becca's POV:

Hi my name is Becca and I am Lauren Miller's best friend. I want to tell you a little story. I am 18 yrs old and a senior two months from high school graduation. One day I was sitting at the kitchen table reading Cosmo. I sat back and thought about what I had helped do to Brian with his sister Lauren. I had a sick feeling in my stomach still after all these days. Wondering if I was brave enough to discuss the situation with Ms. Miller, she was a scary woman as I remembered Lauren's spanking I overheard through the vent system from the basement to the upstairs rooms.

I could still remember my last moments in Lauren's Room when her mother had caught us red handed as we laughed scamming Brian.

Mrs. Miller caught us Instant Messaging pretending to be "Book Girl", I said bye and jumped off Lauren's bed leaving,

I am really scared of her and I know Lauren was in for it!

"Good No witnesses", Mrs. Miller's last words I heard before Lauren got a real spanking.

After considering going over there, The truth is Mrs. Miller scares me!

Gathering my courage I walked over to the Miller House.

The reason I think I went over to see Mrs. Miller was I really felt so badly for Brian and the mean trick Lauren and I had played on him.

Unknown to Mrs. Miller back on the day of the "Book Girl" event I had snuck into the basement, knowing the rest of Lauren's family had gone with their dad at to the Cubs Game.

I snuck down to the basement and my curiosity getting the best of me listened through the vents that ran from the basement to the upstairs rooms including Lauren's bedroom where I had just scurried from.

I heard Lauren's Mom, Okay Lauren you're over my lap for your well deserved spanking."

Mrs. Miller cont. "Now pull down your panties to just below your bottom.

Mrs. Miller would be able to blister Lauren's bottom and observe her modesty.

Next, I heard Lauren and her mother and then the **"CRACK"** of wood against bare flesh.

From the crisp, sharp sound I determined Lauren's Mom had bypassed using her hand on my best friend and gone straight to a wood implement.

I deduced it was Lauren's own hairbrush, which I had picked up before. Man it is formidable and I remember it has a wide wood back face. My thoughts turned to watching Lauren brush her shoulder length red hair to restore its glow. Was Lauren having, a glowing encounter of a different kind?*

SWAT!, SPANK!, SWAT!, SPANK!... SWAT!, SPANK!,! SWAT!, SPANK!

SPANK!, **SPANK!,** **SPANK!,** **SWAT!,! SPANK!, SWAT!, SPANK!**

Wait a minute their was another dastardly wooden spanking item Lauren had told me about in a fit of rage after being paddled. "The Miller Paddle", this paddle was long like a school one and ¼ inch thick. Lauren said it really, really BURNS!

*I remember hearing Lauren lament out of site, but not out of mind.* paddle from her hard spanking and Lauren's woeful hollering and crying.

SWAT!, **SPANK!**, SWAT!, **SPANK!**... SWAT!, **SPANK!,!** SWAT!, **SPANK!**

SPANK!, **SPANK!,** **SPANK!,** **SWAT!,! SPANK!, SWAT!, SPANK!**

I could just imagine how very, very red Lauren's bottom was getting from the paddling.

Later after Lauren's spanking had ended I climbed out the basement window, waited five minutes and actually bounced up the front steps of The Miller's brick house.

I had left my book bag in Lauren's room. Mrs. Miller told me I could go upstairs get it and leave, not talking to Lauren who was being punished. After I retrieved my book bag from Lauren's room, which was empty. I left Lauren's room, but ran into her in the hallway and then she was red faced and obviously had been crying

I walked right by her and made eye contact, but did not speak. Just as I was getting ready to descend the stairs I heard

"Pssssss" I turned my head back to Lauren, who had pulled down her pants and panties, just below her bottom and slightly bent over, she just had to show me I guess to have me empathize with her. It was a sight, my eyes almost popped out of my head.

Lauren's bottom was shiny, bright red, it actually glowed and each cheek had crops of fiery red blood blisters along with purple rectangular purple bruises across the lower butt cheeks from the wooden paddle. This was testament to the corporal punishment the severity I heard through the air vent. All the pleading, hollering and crying I had heard secretly in the basement, now was embedded with Lauren's spanked red bottom she had just shown me.

Lauren's flash of her punished bottom lasted only last a few seconds. I decided I better obey Mrs. Miller she really scared me and descended the steps I heard a wisp as Lauren pulled up her panties and pants over her angry red and purple tinged burning sore bottom.

It's a good thing I did because Mrs. Miller had just started up the steps with an Aloe Cream to soothe her daughter's bottom. Lauren's Mom knew her oldest daughter had taken quite a bottom licking, but she would be back to normal soon.

The end of Part One:

Thank you for taking time to read this continuing story. I enjoy working on stories and appreciate people making the effort to read them.

My time is limited. Therefore at this time I plan to work on the stories commented on the most on this storyboard. Anyone interested in the next part to this story please comment.

Fantasy 29


	2. Chapter 2

Still Standing: "Book Girl", 2, Becca's Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Still Standing, or any of the characters, as they belong to CBS and their studio partners. Any coincidence of names is strictly in the mind of the author and does not represent any persons living or dead.

This is a work of fiction, a parody and is a story loosely based on Still Standing Episode where Lauren and Becca hurtfully pretend to be a girl interested in Brian on the internet and are caught by Lauren's Mom. This story is written as told by Lauren's friend Becca.

It's a story of hurt/angst and forgiveness with contains a discussion of the benefit of spanking for a young woman of 18 years old and the guilt Becca feels hurting Brian Lauren's brother. This is a hard spank with no adult overtones. If this subject matter offends you do not read, you have been warned. All characters in this story are eighteen years of age or older.

Lauren and my relationship were very strained after our "Book Girl" trick on Brian.

Lauren felt I got away with it since she was grounded anyway. We drifted apart after that and for the longest time I almost wished I had gotten the paddle to. Even a month later I still think about it.

On a night I knew Lauren, Tina and Brian went out at the mall with their father and Mrs. Miller was home alone.

When Mrs. Miller called my mom and told her about the "Book Girl" prank I had laughingly helped perpetrate on her son my parents had gone easy on me.

That made me feels bad all over again. For some reason I just could not let it go and tossed and turned all night with it.

I decided I had to go talk with Mrs. Miller. I said oh yeah sure. But as lay there I kept thinking how scary a spanking with a wooden paddle would be after seeing Lauren's bottom the day we got caught. Yes I thought I can do that, with that decided I drifted off to sleep.

As I was driving I thought to myself what am I going to get accomplished by talking I still would feel bad. Maybe if I offered to let her punish me, yes, she won't do it but I will feel better for trying.

As I walked up on the porch and knocked on the door. The door opened and there she was Mrs. Miller. I had butterflies in my stomach. As I walked in she shut the door behind me and I said,

"Hi, Mrs. Miller," A smile sort of came to her face,

"Why if it isn't Becca", she said.

"I'm here to discuss the prank Lauren and I had played on Brian, ma'am last month."

"Of course I do dear you were always a favorite plus you were the girl who set up Brian with the fake girl".

The smile faded a bit. My stomach flipped,

"That's why I came to talk with you Mrs. Miller, I really still feel bad about how that whole thing happened."

"Lauren got into so much trouble and I didn't, it just bothered me again after this month away from Lauren.

"Mrs. Miller looked at me and said" And you were hoping by talking to me you would feel better?"

I said " Well yes or if maybe you might. well..." "Punish me?" I finished.

"I could maybe help you clean up or something?" I replied.

Mrs. Miller looked at me and sat at the kitchen table then quietly said

"Becca, I understand your feelings, you did get away with not being punished. I always felt that was a mistake on your parent's part, now as far as being punished poor Lauren did not just do work around the house if you remember."

Then with that she looked down and wrote on a paper on the kitchen table.

"Thank you for coming by Becca, I have always liked you, but when I saw you and Lauren laughing at the expense of my "Briany", there had to be punishment with humiliation and for Lauren that meant a hard spanking with the wooden paddle on her bare bottom.

"Obviously since that is what Lauren felt has strained your relationship, even if I agree to let you come over to the house again, she will think your punishment was not fair compared to hers."

"I stood there not knowing what to do, I felt worse now, she obviously had thought about this too.

I looked over to the closet and thought, is it still there and do I have the courage to go through with this. My feet started moving and I reached the closet, I opened the door and there it was.

My body trembled as I picked the long school style maple paddle up. Feeling its weight and wondering what that wood is going to feel like swatting into my bottom. I walked over next to Mrs. Miller in her chair. I put the paddle on the kitchen table and she looked up at me and looked in my eyes,"

"Becca you realize that after so many days it will be much worse that 20 swats?"

"I looked back at her and said the words,

"Yes Mrs. Miller please spank me as you think I deserve."

With that I closed my eyes and heard the chair get pushed back. Then I felt my belt buckle being unfastened and my zipper go down.

Next with a swift motion my jeans were pulled down to my ankles.

Then, I felt my blue bikini panties pulled to just under my bottom to keep my modesty.

Mrs. Miller then got up and walked by me, I opened my eyes and saw her lock the front and back door. I felt so exposed standing there with my butt naked when she walked by me and sat down.

Then she reached up and grabbed my arm and pulled me over her lap. I stayed there for a few seconds scared to death when the paddle came down,

SPANK...I tried to move but I couldn't. Oh the pain then SPANK, SPANK, SPANK...the paddle kept slapping my bottom.

I was already crying as she continued...

SWAT!, SPANK!, SWAT!, SPANK!... SWAT!, SPANK!,! SWAT!, SPANK!

SPANK!, **SPANK!,** **SPANK!,** **SWAT!,! SPANK!, SWAT!, SPANK!**

I was begging her to please stop my legs were kicking and I was sobbing.

The spanks kept on going and I was close to blubbering. Then acceptance came as I snorted and hiccupped through my sobs.

Mrs. Miller's wooden paddle was a blur going up and down, right to left setting every inch of my butt on fire with a volley of deep burning in my behind.

"Oh my hiney, I squealed as my lesson reached a finale,

just like I had heard Lauren's spanking with the paddle.

SPANK!, **SPANK!,** **SWAT!,** **SPANK!,! SWAT!, SPANK!, SPANK!**

The spanks kept on going when she finally stopped. I stayed there not moving forgetting about vanity just crying and crying over her lap.

Mrs. Miller said, There hon. now stand up Becca."

I slowly did. I went to pull my pants and panties up when I felt a **SPANK!** against my bottom.

"Not yet dear" she said "Go stand in the corner, hands on your head and your nose against the wall!"

I bent down to pull up my clothes...**SPANK!** "those stay down'" I hobbled over and buried my nose in the corner and stayed there crying. After about 45 minutes she let me out and gave me a big hug, I pulled my bikini panties and pants up and thanked her we hugged again and I left.

Later that night at Mrs. Miller's invitation I was invited to spend the night, so Mrs. Miller could nurse my well-spanked bottom in the mourning when it would be the sorest to sit upon.

I lay down on Lauren's bed facedown and raise my short yellow nightie then pulled down my matching yellow panties off my red and purple burning bottom. She had a special soothing cream/ with Anica. I felt her tenderly rubbing cool lotion into her burning, welted, cheeks. It felt so good. I began to moan in appreciation. A fingertip split my crack open momentarily I felt the cool air on my bottom.

I moaned left her only to shiver and accept the burn coming deep down in the skin of her paddle spanked bottom.

If I went home my mom had no such cream and I would just have to suffer more from my spanked bottom during the night and the next day.

This is the end of this part of the story.

Which way should the story go next? I have not decided. Please post with your  
thoughts of where the story should go.

Thank you for taking time to read this continuing story. I enjoy working on stories and appreciate people making the effort to read them.

My time is limited. Therefore at this time I plan to work on the stories commented on the most on this storyboard. Anyone interested in the next part to this story please comment.

Fantasy 29


End file.
